Leave it Behind
by galindapopular
Summary: Sometimes broken hearts are all it takes to bring two people together. Other times, it can be a little more complicated. CharlieJulie
1. Still Hurting

**Summary: Sometimes broken hearts are all it takes to bring two people together. Other times, well, it just gets a little more complicated. Charlie/Julie **

**Author's Note: Just something I started writing, I think its good, a little different. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

** Leave it Behind**

_Go and hide and run away  
Run away, go and find something better  
Go and ride the sun away,  
Run away, Like it's simple  
Like it's right_

- "Still Hurting"**The Last Five Years**

Charlie Conway stood anxiously in the foyer of his girlfriend's house. Outside was bathed in the late August twilight. He was incredibly excited; Linda had been away for the summer, working with Habitat for Humanity in Mexico. He knew she was getting home today and although she hadn't returned the phone call he gave he figured it was OK to just show up. She walked down the stairs.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi," He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Um, we need to talk," She said softly, "Let's sit outside." They walked out and sat on the porch steps. The warm light was making everything seem like it was glowing.

"I called," He said. She nodded.

"I know," She said softly, "My dad told me."

"So why didn't you call me back?" He asked. She shrugged and stood up.

"I have to tell you something," She said and turned around.

"Why do I think I'm not going to like this?" He sighed and felt a lump fill in his throat. She looked down. "Linda, what's going on?"

"Well," She said, "This summer, while I was away, I sort of, kind of, met somebody." She sighed and sat down next to him. He nodded, trying to keep his cool. "And, well, sometimes, things happen you know?"

"What's his name?" Charlie asked.

"Dylan," She said quietly. Great, his girlfriend was leaving him for a guy who's name was the same as one of the guys from 90210.

"And when you were with Dylan," He said, "Did you even think about me?"

"Of course I did!" She insisted, "But Dylan," She sighed, "I fell in love with him, he's so smart, and passionate and involved,"

"And I'm just some dumb jock, right?" He snapped.

"You know I don't feel that way!" She argued back. "I didn't want this to happen Charlie."

"Did you two," He started and then shook his head, he saw her look away, "You know what, I don't even want to know."

"Charlie, I'm so sorry," She whispered, "I didn't want it to happen like this, really. That's why I didn't call you back, I wanted to tell you the right way." He nodded. "I just wasn't sure what that was."

"I don't think there is a right way," He said quietly, trying not to cry, "To tell someone you cheated on them, and fell in love with someone else. I'll see you around Linda." He stood up and walked away. Obviously, that was not what he had expected.

* * *

Julie Gaffney lay under her boyfriend Scooter on his bed while he kissed her. It was the last weekend of summer, and although she had spent most of the summer in Minnesota, with him and of course the Ducks, the past month she had spent at home in Maine. Glad though she was to be back, they had barely talked when they got to his house, his parents still away on Vacation. They had just made out pretty much all night. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy this aspect of their relationship; it was just lately it seemed like the only part he was interested in.

"Scooter," She whispered as he kissed down her neck and started to pull at the back of her bra.

"Oh I missed you baby," He whispered in her ear and started to nibble on it lightly.

"Mm," She whimpered as he skillfully unhooked her bra and then slid his hand up her arm and slid it under her tank top strap to pull one bra strap down, "You're very good at that."

"Well, I've got two years on you Gaffney," He teased and kissed her again. "Besides, I figured tonight with my parents gone and everything." His hand rode under her shirt and she felt him gently start rubbing her breast.

"Oh," She said closing her eyes, "I don't know."

"Well I do," He smiled and kissed across her collar bone, "What better way to end the summer?" He was moving them forward so smoothly it was hard for her to find a breath to protest. "It's all I've thought about, since that fourth of July party when you came out in a bikini." She could feel her cheeks flush. "I can't wait to make love to you Julie."

"I just don't think I'm ready yet," She whispered. He stopped and sat up, sighing.

"So when are you going to be ready?" He said. She looked at him.

"I don't know," She said slowly, "I mean, I can't just turn it on."

"Most people can actually," He said sharply.

"You said you were OK with waiting," She snapped back.

"Yeah, when I thought it was until like homecoming or something," He said, "This indefinite crap, it's stupid."

"Scooter, having sex is a huge step," She argued. He looked at her.

"It's not actually that huge," He shook his head, "That's just the line they feed you to keep from having a good time." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Look," He kissed her, "I love you, I'm going to take really good care of you." He pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Can't we wait a little longer?" She said.

"I'm done waiting," He shook his head and kissed her and pushed her down.

"Scooter," She shrieked, "Stop it!" She kicked, nailing him in the stomach causing him to recoil. She sat up and folded her arms, "I'm waiting," She said.

"What for?" He said.

"An apology?" She said.

"Again, what for?" He sighed

"Um, that little display there," She shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe you should," He said. She looked at him.

"No," She shook her head, "Not coming."

"Fine," He nodded, "So that's it then?"

"Excuse me?" She said softly.

"Julie," He said, "It's now or never, OK?" He kissed her softly, "I can't wait anymore."

"Well, I'm not ready," She said. "So I guess its over. I guess I'll go to school a few nights early. How fun for me!" She stood up and walked out. She turned back around and grabbed her bra off the bed. "You don't get to keep this." She stomped out. She didn't start crying until she was outside. She walked towards the bus stop, when she got there she stopped. "Charlie?" She said, he looked at her. His eyes were red, "What are you doing here? Didn't Linda get home today?"

"Yeah," He looked down, "We broke up. Aren't you supposed to be with Scooter?"

"We broke up," She said and sat down next to him.

"She cheated on me in Mexico," He said, "With a guy named Dylan."

"Harsh," Julie said, "I didn't have sex with him and then expected him to apologize when he tried to force me." Charlie looked at her, "Not like that, it was more coercion than rape." He laughed.

"Well that's bullshit," He shook his head, "I have this feeling you'd be worth waiting for," She smiled, "I thought Linda was."

"You mean you two didn't?" She looked at him.

"Nope," He said, "But Dylan on the other hand," He sighed. Julie nodded.

"I think that's nice," She said. He looked at her, "That you haven't. It always made me feel a little bad, with Scooter," He gave her a confused tilt of the head, "He had, and it wasn't like overt pressure but he totally expected me to. I hate sex." He laughed.

"You're a virgin," He said, "How do you know if you hate sex?"

"I hate the concept of it," She said, "It's like before sex came in, guys were just people who I was friends with. Now it's who's looking at my ass?"

"Luis," Charlie said.

"Who's stuck on my boobs?" She rattled off.

"Portman," He nodded. She laughed.

"And both," She smiled.

"Adam," He smirked. She hit him in the chest. "You know none of us look at you like that."

"But see that's the complicated part," She sighed, "I don't want you to look at me like a sex object, but I still want to be, you know, seen."

"Cat," He said, "You're beautiful, and smart and sassy, and Scooter's an idiot." She smiled. "OK, your turn to stroke my ego."

"You're cute," She nodded, "And you have a really good slap shot." He laughed. "That was a compliment."

"From you?" He said, "Trust me, I know. Go on."

"You're funny," She said, "And smart, when you apply yourself, and I'm kind of out after that," He laughed. "You're great, and to be perfectly honest, none of us thought that Linda was right for you."

"Thank you," He said and put his arm around her, "My mom's working, you want to go get some free cheeseburgers?"

"Yeah that sounds good," She nodded as the bus pulled up, they stood up.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. In the Land of Women

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

_I'm on the plane out here, and I open my computer and I start reading these emails that I sent her, like 30 or more maybe, over the course of our relationship. And not just short messages, I'm talking about long, involved love letters. Like, desperately trying to be romantic and poetic, whatever and embarrassing as it is, it's also like, kind of the best stuff I've ever written. Because it's got this naive idealism thing going on where ours is going to be one of the greatest love stories ever told, and I'm writing it. So I'm sitting there and I'm reading these emails and there's some turbulence, and I start to have this massive panic attack, like nothing I've ever had, and I think it's happening because I can never imagine feeling that way about anybody else, ever again. _– Carter Webb **In the Land of Women**

Julie slurped down a strawberry milkshake, across a table from Charlie. She'd been quiet. She wasn't really in a chatty mood.

"So," Charlie said, "Where are you gonna go?"

"Connie's I guess," She shrugged. "Or just to school, I haven't decided yet." He nodded. "Are you gonna eat those?" She pointed to the fries on Charlie's plate. He shook his head and pushed it towards her. "Thanks," She stuffed them in her mouth.

"That's ladylike Cat," He laughed. She smirked.

"Well, you didn't eat anything," She sighed, "Its wasteful."

"I'm not really hungry," He shrugged. She nodded. "You haven't been talking."

"Touché," She laughed.

"So what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"OK, maybe this sounds kind of crazy," She sighed, "But I keep thinking about this time last year, you know, when I first met him."

"And we all warned you that he was a jerk?" He smiled. She nodded.

"He sent me this letter, apologizing for everything," She laughed, "It was really sweet. It was why I went out with him." She sighed, "I don't know, he was always doing stuff like that."

"Linda made me cupcakes on my birthday," Charlie smiled. "Which I know, isn't like a huge deal but I think I'm going to miss all of that stuff, the stupid boyfriend girlfriend stuff."

"Yeah," Julie said softly. Casey walked over.

"Are you two a little better?" She said. Both of the kids nodded. "Charlie, I got off, so I'm heading home. Julie, the couch is always free."

"Thanks Ms. Conway," Julie said, "I just might take you up on that one."

"We'll be there in a little bit Mom," He nodded. "Sorry about her."

"No," Julie said, "She's great. She has been since I came here, I mean, my parents are so far away, and she always made me feel at home." He nodded, "Do you mind if I stay over, its just gotten so late, and I really don't feel like sleeping in the empty dorm, or showing up on Connie's doorstep and explaining everything."

"Yeah of course," He smiled, "Like she said, couch is always free; let's get out of here huh?"

"OK," She smiled. They walked down the street talking and laughing. "Oh God!" Julie sighed once they got to Charlie and Casey's apartment.

"What?" Charlie asked, slightly taken aback by how upset she was all of a sudden.

"I left my bag," She said, "At Scooter's house. Shit!" She groaned.

"Relax," He laughed, "I'll go down there tomorrow and get it, tonight, just wear some of my sweats."

"Right," She nodded, "Right, I'm just still kind of,"

"I know," He said, "Don't worry about it. Uh, stuffs in through there, third drawer, and um, I'll get the pull out set up for you."

"Great," She nodded, and walked in, she'd been in the apartment before, but never Charlie's room. She glanced around, anyone who'd had a single conversation with him could tell he lived here. She skimmed her hand across his dresser and smiled at an ancient picture of the original Ducks, two years before she had even known they existed, another lifetime. They looked so completely different, it shook her. There were a whole bunch of people she didn't recognize in the shot.

"Get lost?" He said walking in. She turned around and smiled.

"No," She said, "I um, was looking at the picture, of D5."

"Oh God," He laughed and looked down, "That means you saw my hair." She laughed.

"Nah, the half mullet was really in that year," She teased. He smiled. "Third drawer right?"

"Right," He said. She opened it pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of sweats.

"So," She said picking up the picture, "I don't recognize a lot of them."

"Yeah," He smiled, "You wouldn't. Come sit," She smiled and sat down, "That's Tammy Duncan, the other blonde as we call her," She laughed, "And her brother Tommy, they decide to focus on figure skating and as such, moved. Peter and Karp, they uh, well, pretty much just up and quit, and Jesse you know, and that's his younger brother Terry." She nodded. "It was a good team." He put it back. "I'm going to shower, there's food in the kitchen if you care to binge more." She whacked him in the chest. "I'll see you in a few." He hopped up and jogged out of the room. She slid her shirt over her head and pulled the tee shirt on, her bra was still in her purse. She pulled her jeans off and slipped into Charlie's old gym sweats and wandered into the living room. She opened the TV cabinet and skimmed the movies.

"Where does your mom keep her stuff?" She said as Charlie came out rubbing his hair with a towel, wearing just a pair of gym shorts, she stopped, seeing him half dressed. She'd seen it before obviously, but right now it just seemed, well, different.

"Why?" He laughed and sat down, she couldn't take her eyes off his chest. She shook her head to wake herself up.

"Because none of these movies will work, I mean Wayne's World? Happy Gilmore?" She laughed, "No good."

"Won't work for what?" He laughed and looked at her.

"The hardcore wallow fest that we're going to have tonight," She rolled her eyes, "We need like, Sleepless in Seattle or An Affair to Remember or something."

"I have Love Story stashed in my closet," Casey came out of her room laughing. "Charles, please put a shirt on, we have company." She sighed.

"It's Julie," He pointed, indicating that he did not in fact consider her company. "And I'm not watching that movie."

"Love Story is perfect," Julie said, Casey produced the tape, "And yes you are."

"I don't see what good it'll do," He shrugged.

"When we go to school on Monday," Julie said, "what do you want to happen when you run into Linda? Because you know you will, do you want to purge all your sad weepy emo feeling now, or do you want to wait until you see her?"

"Point taken," He said, "But I'm not putting a shirt on."

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes

* * *

Two hours later they both sat on the couch, gently dabbing their eyes. Julie looked at Charlie. 

"I'm not crying," He said, she laughed, "I'm not, there's something in my eye."

"Whatever," She said sniffing up her own tears, "Don't you feel better?"

"I'm not crying," He insisted. "And yes, I do." She smiled. He looked at her. He's never noticed before how really petite she was. He wasn't really a big guy, but she was swimming in his clothes. It made her look incredibly attractive. "So what's next? For the wallowing, I mean, watching two young people torn apart by incurable disease is nice and all, but,"

"Right," She nodded, "Well, we ate, we watched a movie that made us cry," He glared at her, "Or not, and I think now we just need to sleep it off."

"This is a chick thing right," He said, she reached her legs across and kicked him playfully, he grabbed her feet and tickled the bottom. She giggled. "We should hang out more."

"Charlie," She said, "We hang out all the time."

"Yeah," He said, "With the team, but we should do this more, one on one. It's," He looked for the right word, "Nice."

"It is," She nodded, "So, sleep?"

"Sleep it is," He said and hugged her, "Sleep tight Cat," She smiled it felt good to be hugged.

"Sleep tight," She said as he stood up, she curled up under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	3. Dropping Stuff and Swim Party

**Author's Note: So the response to this has been great and I'm glad! I was stuck in bed sick all day so I got this chapter written. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

_Well my therapist said the best thing I can do to move on in my life is to divest myself of Seth's material possessions…I've got to dump off a bunch of his crap. – _Summer Roberts **The OC**

The next morning Charlie woke up and walked out into the living room. Julie was still sleeping, so he decided to head out, surprise her by bringing her stuff back. She looked almost angelic curled up in a ball, her blonde hair falling around the pillow. He smiled and walked outside, hopped the bus and stood outside of Scooter's house and knocked on the door.

"Charlie Conway," Scooter said, "I expected a Duck visit today, but I was thinking either Portman to kick my ass, or Julie to kiss it."

"She just wants me to get her stuff," He shrugged.

"Right," Scooter nodded, "Come in. So, is she OK?"

"Not really," Charlie said walking in. Scooter nodded.

"Here's her bag," He said, "See you at school." Charlie picked up the bag. "What'd she say about me?"

"Not much," Charlie shrugged, "Just that she wouldn't sleep with you and so you broke up with her."

"Yeah," Scooter looked down, "Look, maybe next year, you'll get it, you'll meet some cute little freshman, and then, well, trust me."

"Yeah listen," Charlie said, "You're lucky she looked at you twice. And if you come near her again,"

"What are you going to do Conway?" Scooter laughed, "You carrying a torch for her or something?" He stopped.

"What? No!" Charlie said, but then he thought about how beautiful she looked sleeping that morning. "See you at school Scooter." He walked out.

* * *

Julie stood in the kitchen of the apartment, pouring some milk into a bowl of Corn Pops. Charlie had been gone when she woke up, Casey too, but there was a note inviting her to help herself. There was a knock on the door. She sighed and opened it. Linda was standing holding a cardboard box.

"Julie?" She said, "What are you doing here?"

"I um, slept on the couch," Julie said, "Scooter and I broke up and then I ran into Charlie." She explained.

"You're wearing his clothes," Linda said suspiciously.

"Left my bag at Scooter's," She said sheepishly, "Charlie's not here."

"I just," Linda sighed, "He told you right?"

"Yeah," Julie said, "He did."

"Well, I just have some of his stuff, that he left at my house," Linda sighed, "If you could just tell him that I brought the stuff."

"Sure," Julie said taking the box.

"So," Linda said, Julie looked at her, "You probably think I'm horrible."

"It doesn't matter what I think," Julie shrugged. "You should probably go before Charlie gets back."

"I guess so," Linda sighed, "Did something happen between you two?"

"What?" Julie said, "Oh, no, not at all. We watched a movie."

"Oh," Linda said, "Yeah, great. Why did you and Scooter break up?"

"It's complicated," Julie said, "As I'm sure your whole cheating on Charlie in Mexico thing."

"At least I didn't give it up to the first upperclassman to look at me," Linda said. Julie gaped at her. "Everyone knows you and Scooter have been doing it since Christmas."

"Not that its any of your business," Julie snapped, "But we haven't as a matter of fact that's why he broke up with me. So you can run to all your self righteous little activist friends and tell them that Julie Gaffney the slut, is actually a prude OK?" Linda stood gaping at her.

"I just, um," She had no other words, "I'll just go then."

"Bye bye," Julie waved and closed the door as Linda walked out. "Ugh!" She said falling back on the couch. She hated high school. Charlie walked in.

"One Duck duffle, delivered right to your door," He said, "By the way your ex boyfriend is a douche."

"Hm, your ex girlfriend is a bitch," Julie smiled. "So we're even."

"What?" He said.

"Linda dropped off a bunch of your crap and I may have inadvertently called her a hypocrite," Julie said, "I hope you didn't want to get back together with her or anything."

"Cool," Charlie said.

"I'm going to get dressed," She said, "Then I'll call Connie, and I'll be out of your hair."

"You can just stay here for the weekend," Charlie shrugged. "Besides we've got that whole Duck reunion thing tonight."

"Awesome!" She sighed sarcastically, "A whole night of 'We told you so.'"

* * *

"Oh my God!" Connie said that night at Adam Banks's house, "I told you so!"

"I know," Julie sighed, "I know, but well," She stopped, "He was always so nice, Connie and well, I love him."

"Yeah," Connie nodded, "Except you know for the whole 'If you really loved me you would thing,' he was a prince." Julie laughed. "What's happening with you and Charlie?"

"Nothing," Julie said, "I mean when Linda said something, that I expected, but you?"

"Well, you two seem awfully chummy," Connie shrugged, "And you know a broken heart is the best aphrodisiac."

"No," She shook her head, "I mean, it's Charlie."

"Exactly," Connie nodded, Julie looked at her, "I mean, I love Guy and all but have you seen the abs on that boy?" Julie giggled.

"Yeah, last night," Julie nodded, Connie looked at her, "He had just gotten out of the shower, God Cons, mind out of the gutter please!"

"Sorry," Connie laughed, "I'm just saying, he's hot."

"Yes, he is," Julie sighed, "He's also completely crushed." She looked down, "And I'm not so great either."

"Come here," Connie laughed and hugged her. "You'll be great, come Monday, Scooter's going to feel like the biggest idiot in the world."

"I hope so," Julie shrugged. "So, what did I miss while I was home. Catch me up, I wanna know everything!"

* * *

"So she cheated on you?" Fulton said, standing with Charlie, "In Mexico?"

"Yup," Charlie nodded, "She fell in love," He laughed, "How pathetic does that sound?"

"So you spent the night with Julie?" Adam said, "Killer revenge."

"It wasn't like that," Charlie said, "We just hung out, watched a movie. It wasn't a big deal."

"Think about it this way," Fulton said quietly, "The look on Linda's face when Julie answered the door in your sweats," He laughed, "I mean, you said she always used to get jealous when you hung out with the Cat."

"That's true she did," Charlie laughed, "But that's not what made last night great."

"What are you guys whispering about over here?" Connie said, as she and Julie walked over. Guy casually put his arm around her waist.

"Just going on and on about how lovely you two are," He smiled and she leaned down and kissed him.

"You're so full of it," Connie laughed. "Are we going to swim or what?"

"Go for it baby," Guy smiled, both girls shed their cover ups. Charlie's eyes instantly fell to Julie, who look lithe and perfect in the dim light of the patio. Everyone started stripping clothes and running towards the pool, she started jogging, and then turned around.

"Are you coming Conway?" She laughed.

"I'm not really in the mood," He shrugged. She shook her head.

"Mm mm," She shook her head, "No go, we purged the gross feelings remember?" She took his hand and pulled him. "Now, we're having fun. Race you?" She giggled and ran out in front of him.

"Oh you're not beating me in this lifetime Catlady!" He shouted and chased after her she squealed as he picked her up around the waist and heaved her into the deep end of the pool. She stopped once she resurfaced. She could still feel her skin tingling where he had touched her. What the hell was going on?

"Not so fast Spazway," She swam to the edge and pulled him in on top of her. He up and started splashing her. She screamed and splashed back.

"OK," Averman said watching the two of them, everyone was staring, they didn't even notice, "When did that happen?"

"They're going to be adorable," Connie squeaked.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile! **


	4. Careless Talk

**Author's Note: I'm really glad people like this story so much! I'm really enjoying writing it. I loved writing this chapter! It's my Ferris Bueller moment...you'll see why!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, isn't that exciting! An extremely large feat for me.  
**

* * *

_Careless talk  
Going around on the street  
Jealous talk  
I know how bad it can be  
Let them stand where they fall  
They don't know us at all  
All that talking won't make a difference to me_

- "Careless Talk"** Billy Joel**

"You ready?" Charlie said looking at Julie as they stood on the steps at Eden Hall.

"Not remotely," She whimpered. "You?"

"Nope," He shook his head. "Sucks that you had to move out last night."

"Charlie," She laughed, "I couldn't stay on your couch forever."

"Why not?" He said, "It was cool having you around." She smiled.

"Um Julie," One of the senior girls walked over, she sighed, "I just wanted to say, I heard about you and Scooter, and I just want you to know, that this totally doesn't affect how you stand with us, when he said that you went psycho and attacked him, I like could not believe it, and I completely stood up for you."

"Uh huh," Julie nodded, "Great thanks for your support."

"No problem," She said seriously, "Hi Charlie," She waved and bounced off. Charlie started laughing.

"It's not funny," Julie shook her head. "It's not. Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry," He said, "But come on! Were you really ever 'in' with those girls?"

"They're nice," She said, "I mean, I wouldn't ask them to be my bridesmaids or anything, but they weren't terrible to hang out with. Wait until you run into one of Linda's friends."

"Charlie," Linda walked up to him, "Can I talk to you?"

"I think you gave up that right," Julie said. Linda looked at her.

"I was talking to Charlie," Linda said, Charlie sighed, "Please? Just for a minute."

"Sure," He said, Julie looked at him, "Cat, I'm fine." She nodded and kept walking, "What is it Linda?"

"Are you with her or something?" She asked.

"No," He said, "Not that its any of your business who I'm with." She looked down.

"Look, I'm sorry, about the way things happened," She said, "But you know how gossip is in this place and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't,"

"Tell the whole school that you had sex with some guy you met in Mexico?" He cocked his head to the side. She nodded. "Don't worry, you're reputation's safe Linda."

* * *

"So have you heard the rumors?" Connie said sitting down next to Julie. 

"Which one?" Julie said, "The one where I went after Scooter with a knife, or the one where he raped me three times and is out on bail?"

"No," Connie said, "I was referring to the Linda got pregnant in Mexico had a back alley abortion and when she sobbingly confessed to Charlie he told her he never wanted to speak to her again one."

"Wow," Julie said, "I hadn't heard that one, I had heard the she lost it in a skeezy motel in Tijuana with some guy and a hooker in three way."

"Poor Linda," Connie said, "I mean what she did to Charlie is awful, but the Eden Hall gossip mongers are tearing this one to shreds."

"I know what you mean," Julie sighed. The bell rang and they sat in at class for a while.

"Hey Cat," Portman leaned up to her, "I didn't think you had it in you to shoot a guy three times." She flung her hand back and hit him square in the forehead, "Ow!"

"You deserved that!" She hissed. "Don't spread that shit!" He laughed. "I kicked him in the stomach, that's all."

"Miss Gaffney?" The teached stopped and turned around, "Mr. Portman? Is class getting in the way of your conversation?"

"No ma'am," They mumbled

"Julie," She felt herself getting pulled aside as she exited class. She sighed and looked at Scooter as he looked down at her in a nook away from prying eyes.

"What?" She said, "What could you possibly want from me, the psycho who attacked you?"

"I didn't say those things about you!" He insisted, "But you know people talk!" She nodded, "Look, I just need to ask you something."

"What?" She said, her arms crossed in that really intimidating way.

"Are you sleeping with Charlie Conway?" He said quickly, she burst out laughing. "Please don't mess with me Jules!"

"No," She said, "I am not sleeping with Charlie, we broke up four days ago, and I was with you for almost eight months and didn't sleep with you, so do the math, OK?"

"OK," He said relieved, "You know just because we're over, doesn't mean I don't think really highly of what we had, and if you ever want to talk," He put his arms around her waist, she moved them.

"No," She said, "None of that, you gave that up, you broke up with me. I'll see you around Scooter." She walked away, and then turned back, "Also, be careful with that foot, I hear that I pumped it full of lead this weekend."

"Yeah, sorry about the attempted gang bang," He grimaced and laughed. She laughed and walked away.

* * *

"So," Charlie said at lunch as Julie sat down, "How goes it killer?" She glared at him. "Come on, its funny." 

"Not so funny for Linda," She said. He nodded, "I mean, while everyone pretty much knows that I am not actually capable of taking a knife to Scooter's testicles, some of the stuff that's going around about her,"

"I'm more concerned about what's going around about us," He shrugged, "You know, in a desperate rage to show that you weren't a lesbian you showed up at my apartment wearing nothing but my jersey." She laughed, "It's just gossip Cat, in two days, there'll be some other scandal for them to latch on to."

"I hope so," She sighed, "Plus side to people thinking we're together though, Scooter, totally freaked!"

"Really?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah," She nodded, "The when I assured them we weren't he hit on me."

"Guy's all class," Charlie laughed, "Always gave him credit for that."

"Yeah," She said, "Let's do something after practice tonight."

"OK," He said, "Except it's my night to cook, so,"

"You cook?" She said. He shrugged. "I didn't know that."

"You can come over if you want," He said, "There's always leftovers."

* * *

"So where's your Dad?" Julie asked that night standing in the kitchen helping Charlie. "If you don't mind me asking." 

"I don't mind," He shrugged, "To be honest, I don't know, I don't really remember him at all."

"But I met him," She said confused, "At the Goodwill Games." He looked at her and then shook his head.

"No, that was Robert, my step dad," He shrugged, "That didn't work out."

"Oh," She said quietly.

"Whatever," He shrugged. "It's not bad for me, it's hard on my mom though. The only time I ever say her really happy was when she was with Coach Bombay."

"When'd she date him?" She asked.

"Um, about five years ago," He shrugged, "But then you know, life happened, he went into the minors, she got married, he met Ms. McKay," He trailed off. She decided to stop asking questions, she could see him getting sad.

"Wow," Casey walked in, "That smells good, and Julie's here again," Julie waved.

"Sorry," She grimaced, "I just couldn't quite pass up the chance to see Charlie cooking." Casey laughed.

"No problem sweetie," She said, "You're always welcome you know that."

* * *

"So," Casey said, later that night, after Julie had already left, "Can I ask the question?" 

"What question would that be Mom?" Charlie said.

"Why has that extremely pretty girl been at our house so much lately?" She smiled. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You're as bad as the kids at school," He shook his head, "We're friends, who both happen to be in a really horrible situation, we're just helping each other."

"Alright," She said, "But don't rule anything out Charlie. OK?"

"OK," He nodded. "I won't. I'm going to bed. Night Mom, love you."

"Love you too kid," She said. He walked into his room flopped on his bed and let his mind wander. Sure the past few days hanging out with Julie had been awesome and there had been times, more like moments, even glimmers, where it felt like more than just friendship, but for the most part it just felt normal. He thought about that night at the pool, and how beautiful she looked, but he shook the image from his head. Julie was his friend, and that was too important to muck up with anything else.

Meanwhile, across town in her dorm bed, Julie lay wondering what the feeling in the pit of her stomach was. It felt a little like gas. They had eaten peppers, maybe it was just gas. But normally when she got gassy she farted, she hadn't farted once. Last year if she felt like this she would have crawled out the window thrown rocks at Scooter's until he came down and they would talk and kiss until everything felt better. Now she didn't have that, and she had a sneaking feeling that even if she could go to him, it wouldn't make a difference. He used to be the cause of the funny feeling, now she felt like it was someone else…

* * *

**Reviews please!!! **


	5. If I Fell

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it! I know I'm sort of dragging the plot a little bit, it'll pick up in the next chapter I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

_If I fell in love with you would you promise to be true,  
And help me understand?  
'Cos I've been in love before, and I found that love was more,  
Than just holding hands,  
If I give my heart to you,  
I must be sure from the very start,  
That you would love me more than her.  
If I trust in you, of please,  
Don't run and hide,  
If I love you too, oh please don't hurt my pride like her._ - "If I Fell" **The Beatles**

"Julie," Charlie caught her one morning a few weeks later, she smiled and her heart skipped, "So, are you ready for homecoming?"

"What are you talking about?" She laughed.

"We're going together," He shrugged and put his arm around her shoulder, "Right?"

"I don't recall you asking me to homecoming Charlie," She teased. "These things aren't just understood."

"Fine," He rolled his eyes and moved behind her, and hugged her around the waist, "Will you please go to homecoming with me Cat?" She laughed.

"What do I get out of it?" She said, he rocked her back and forth. In reality, she knew what she got out of it.

"Uh, the biggest stud in school as your homecoming date," He said.

"Luis is taking me!" She squealed. He pushed her away. "Yes, I'll go, I'll wear a dress and everything." He kissed her on the cheek, and she laughed awkwardly.

"Awesome," He said, "I'll see you later."

"Great," She said.

"And so the great unrequited, but probably requited love continues," Connie said, coming up next to her.

"It's not love," Julie said, "It's a crush, I'll get over it."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Connie sighed. "Julie, think about it, you two have spent like every possible second together since your breakups."

"He doesn't look at me like that," She shook her head, "And I'm OK with that. He still loves her, anyway so,"

"He does not!" Connie said. Julie nodded.

"He told me," She said softly, "A few nights ago. I said that I was pretty sure I was over Scooter, and he said that he was still in love with Linda."

"Well then he's just a moron," Connie said.

"Can't argue with that," Julie said, Connie smiled and put her arm around her and rubbed it gently.

* * *

"So?" Adam said to Charlie as he closed his locker.

"She said yes," Charlie shrugged, "I knew she would, it doesn't mean anything."

"Except that all you two do is hang out together," Adam pointed out. Charlie shrugged.

"She's just spreading her wings," He said, "Besides, I'm just not ready for anything yet."

"Well get ready," Adam said, "Because you'll miss it. That girl's in demand."

"I don't know how I feel about Julie," Charlie said, "I do know how I felt, and think I still feel about Linda."

"Give it up," Adam shrugged, "Or leave the Cat be. She's falling for you, and you can't hurt her. It would ruin everything."

"I know," Charlie said, "Trust me, I know."

* * *

"Not easy to watch huh?" Scooter said sitting down next to Linda as Charlie and Julie laughed together at lunch. She looked at him.

"No, I guess not," She said. "It's not like we get to complain either. We did the hurting."

"Yeah," He said, "I miss her."

"I miss him," She shook her head, "I screwed up." He nodded.

"Yeah, me too," He said, "So, was it worth it?" She rolled her eyes.

"No," She said, "It wasn't."

"You wanna know what would mess with them?" He smirked.

"Yeah," She laughed, "And no."

"Thought I'd try," He said, "See you around." He stood up. She sighed and looked at the letter sitting in her bag. She'd been afraid to open it.

* * *

Later that day Charlie was walking down the hall, he stopped hearing crying coming from an empty classroom. He walked in and saw Linda sitting on a desk her head in her hands.

"Oh God," She sighed, "You had to be the one who found me?"

"What is it?" He asked. She shook her head. "Come on, talk to me."

"I made a huge mistake," She said, "But he said that he loved me."

"Dylan?" He sighed. She nodded. "What happened?"

"He wrote me a letter," She sighed, "A fucking letter, saying that he was sorry, but now that he's a college he's met someone else, and, I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," He said softly, "You just made a mistake. It's OK."

"Charlie," She said and looked at him, "I'm so sorry, really, and I know, you're sort of moved on, but, if you could find a way to forgive me, and we could just sort of start over? Maybe?" He looked at her, he'd wished for weeks to hear her say this.

"Linda, I," He started and then hesitated, she kissed him.

"Charlie, I was thinking," Julie jogged in, "Oh. I'm sorry." She turned around.

"Julie," He sighed. Linda looked at him, "Linda, I'm sorry, I can't."

"You're in love with her aren't you?" She looked down.

"I'm not sure," He said honestly, "But things can't just be how they were." She looked down and nodded. "I should go find her." Linda nodded as he stood up and ran out. He walked around outside and found her. "Hey."

"Hey," She said quietly, "So you guys got back together. That's good, I'm glad. I guess I need to find a new homecoming date, but,"

"Cat," He cut her off and sat down next to her, "We didn't get back together. Dylan sent her a Dear John letter, she was upset and she kissed me."

"That's it?" Julie said. He nodded.

"I mean, I can't get back together with her," He said, "What would you do about homecoming?" She laughed and looked at him. "Still friends?"

"I would have still been your friend even if you _had _gotten back together with her," She rolled her eyes.

"Still best friends?" He smiled.

"Why Charlie Conway," She said, "Since when am I your best friend? I thought that Adam and Fulton were in constant battle over that title!"

"They've never eaten my chili," He smirked, "By doing so, you shot to the top of the list. But don't tell either of them that, they'll just get jealous. What about me?"

"Don't tell Connie," She laughed, "But I think you might be." He put his arm around her shoulder. "And the chili was good." He laughed.

* * *

**Review Please! Thank you!**


	6. Chasing Amy

**Author's Note: I promised you plot movement, did I not? You'll get it here, in spades, it's a little long but it moves pretty quickly, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_  
_

* * *

_I love you. And not, not in a friendly way, although I think we're great friends. And not in a misplaced affection, puppy-dog way, although I'm sure that's what you'll call it. I love you. Very, very simple, very truly. You are the epitome of everything I have ever looked for in another human being. And I know that you think of me as just a friend, and crossing that line is the furthest thing from an option you would ever consider. But I had to say it. I just, I can't take this anymore. I can't stand next to you without wanting to hold you. I can't, I can't look into your eyes without feeling that, that longing you only read about in trashy romance novels. I can't talk to you without wanting to express my love for everything you are. And I know this will probably queer our friendship - no pun intended - but I had to say it, because I've never felt this way before, and I don't care. I like who I am because of it. And if bringing this to light means we can't hang out anymore, then that hurts me. But God, I just, I couldn't allow another day to go by without just getting it out there, regardless of the outcome, which by the look on your face is to be the inevitable shoot-down. And, you know, I'll accept that. But I know... I know that some part of you is hesitating for a moment, and if there is a moment of hesitation, then that means you feel something too. All I ask, please, is that you just, you just not dismiss that - and try to dwell in it for just ten seconds. Alyssa, there isn't another soul on this fucking planet who has ever made me half the person I am when I'm with you, and I would risk this friendship for the chance to take it to the next plateau. Because it is there between you and me. You can't deny that. Even if, you know, even if we never talk again after tonight, please know that I'm forever changed because of who you are and what you've meant to me, which - while I do appreciate it - I'd never need a painting of birds bought at a diner to remind me of. – _Holden McNeil **Chasing Amy**

"Wow," Charlie said, that weekend, as Julie walked down the steps in front of the dorm, dressed for the dance. She smiled. "You look incredible."

"Thanks," She blushed, "Should we go?"

"Yeah," He said, "Absolutely." He put his arm around her waist, and she smiled moving closer to him. He noticed how nice she smelled. She was trying to keep from having a heart attack at the feeling of his arms around her. They got into the gym, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. The music was pumping fast.

"Let's dance," She smiled and took his hand leading him out. He laughed as she closed her eyes and moved quickly in time with the song. She was a few inches from him and he pulled her closer. She shuddered.

"You OK?" He asked as the song ended and a slower one started.

"Yeah," She said, "Of course."

"Julie," He said, "I um," She smiled wide eyed, "I'm glad you came with me." She swallowed and looked at him.

"I'm glad too." She said and lowered her head onto his shoulder. It felt good in his arms. Safe and real in a way that nothing ever had. He didn't want to let her go, and he wouldn't.

* * *

"If they don't hook up tonight, I'm killing them both," Connie said. "She's completely in love with him." 

"He said he thinks he's still in love with Linda," Adam said. Connie shook her head, "Exactly my thought."

"He's just being stubborn," She shrugged. "Poor Julie."

"Yup," He sighed, "He'll pull it together. I hope he will at least."

* * *

Julie looked over to where Scooter was dancing, if you could call the gropefest he was having with the freshman girl who he had brought as his date dancing. She sighed and looked at him. That had been her a year ago. At the time, she'd been flattered and managed to push him off and giggle and be coy, and that had lasted months. Looking back she should have known then. This girl however, was definitely into it. The slut would probably sleep with him tonight if he played his cards right. 

"Keep watching them," Charlie nodded, "I'm not right here or anything." She laughed as he spun her in time to the music.

"Sorry," She said, "I just feel like I should warn her or something."

"She looks like she knows what she's doing," He smiled, "But do you?" She smiled.

"Yeah," She said, "Of course." He laughed.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He said.

"Sure," She nodded, "Let me just grab my stuff and say goodbye to Connie."

"Alright," He ran over and said good bye to most of the team, while she gathered up her jacket and purse.

"What's going on?" Connie said. Julie smiled.

"We're getting out of here," She said with a giggle. Connie's eyes got big. "It's me and Charlie, we'll probably just watch a movie and fall asleep."

"Or you'll make spectacular love all night," Connie said.

"I seriously doubt that," Julie said dryly, and then hugged her friend, "See you tomorrow." She walked back over to Charlie. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't really feel like catching the bus," He shrugged, "Just want to go to your room? Watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," She nodded, and they walked back quietly. They got back to her room and stood around for a while. "Movie?" She said.

"Right," He laughed, "Movie. What do you want to watch?" They looked at the movies on her shelf. "When Harry Met Sally?" He shrugged. She looked at him, and smiled. "See, you've rubbed off on me. I'm picking a chick flick." She was smiling more because it was a movie about two friends who fell in love with each other. She popped the tape into the VCR and settled in on her bed, her back to his and his arms nestled happily around her waist.

"I love this movie," Julie sighed as they got to Harry and Sally's third meeting. He laughed.

"I've heard," He whispered, he was barely paying attention to the movie, he was too distracted by how her hair smelled. Why hadn't he noticed that her hair smelled so nice before? Or how soft she was, they'd laid like this a hundred times over the past few weeks and he'd never noticed how soft it felt having her close.

"You're quiet tonight," She said and rolled over to her side to face him. She looked at him and he pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "What are you thinking about?" He wanted to kiss her. He couldn't do that, but he also couldn't keep staring at her, wishing he could kiss her. She looked at him, was this it? Was it finally happening?

"I'm not feeling well," He mumbled and stood up, she looked at him confused, "I'll see you in the morning, for breakfast right?"

"Yeah," She said still confused, "At the diner." They'd been doing it every Sunday. He hugged her and ran out. She sat down, what the hell? Once he was outside he leaned against a wall. He was in love with her, he was completely and totally in love with Julie Gaffney.

* * *

Charlie walked into the diner the next morning and saw Julie sitting at their usual booth. As usual, he was greeted by Julie's perky wave over. He smiled and sat down next to her. She wasn't mad at him, he was grateful for that. 

"Hey," She smiled, "You just took off last night, what's up with that?"

_I realized I'm in love with you. _He thought to himself. No, couldn't say that without coming off as crazy.

"I was just tired," He shrugged. She nodded.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" She asked.

"Whatever," He said, "Maybe a movie," In a movie theater they couldn't talk, that way he was less likely to blurt out the fact that he was in love with her. She nodded.

"Sounds great," she smiled. "So I saw that girl leaving senior dorms this morning on my way out."

"You're worth ten of her," Charlie said. Julie shrugged.

"Whatever," She sighed, "He just went for the first slut he knew would put out. I'm not worrying about it."

"That's the spirit," Charlie nodded. She smiled. "Listen I am sorry, about bolting last night,"

"Forget it," She said, "You don't owe me any explanations. It's not like we're a couple or anything."

"Yeah," He nodded,_It's not like we're a couple or anything. Or ever will be. Because you're my best friend. _"Did you order yet?"

"Yeah." She whispered, "Um, I got you the western omelet, you always get it so I figured," He nodded. They sat quietly for a minute. Julie sighed and let her mind wander. Last night, when they had been laying on her bed, talking, laughing there had been a moment. A charged moment, when she'd felt connected to him, their faces had been so close, she thought for sure they would kiss. She'd never longed for a touch before, but his, she wanted more than anything to feel his arms around her, his lips against hers. She wanted it for a while, long before last night. And now she had thought that maybe he wanted her too, but obviously she had been wrong. She looked outside. "It's raining."

"Yeah," He nodded. The food came and they didn't talk a lot, each of them afraid of saying something. They ate, paid, and walked outside. He smiled at her.

"What?" She said looking up and let the rain fall on her face.

"Nothing," He shook his head. She looked at him, she felt it again, the charge. She looked away, she knew he didn't feel it and it would hurt too much. "Julie, I have to tell you something," He swallowed.

"OK," She said cautiously.

"Last night," He said, "When I ran out, it wasn't because I was tired, or I didn't feel well." She nodded, "It's because I can't be around you,"

"Oh," She said quietly, her eyes starting to tear, "OK, sure. So, I'll just head back to school then and I'll see you in class and at practice and stuff." She started walking ahead of him.

"No, Julie wait," He sighed and caught her, "That came out wrong, I didn't mean to say," He stopped, "What I'm trying to say is that," He looked at her, "I am such a jerk," He groaned and kicked the ground.

"What are you talking about?" She said, choking on her words so she wouldn't cry, "Charlie, I'm really confused, one minute we're best friends and the next you're telling me you can't be around me, and then you can't string a sentence together. What are you trying to say to me, because I can't do this anymore," He couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her close and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Wow," She whispered.

"I love you." He said, "That's what I've been trying to say."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	7. Hate is a strong word

**Author's Note: I really can't say enough how happy the reviews and support on this story make me! It means so much that people like it, hopefully you like this chapter too, love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
**

* * *

_Hate is a strong word,  
But I really, really, really don't like you.  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you.  
Brought you around,  
And you just brought me down.  
Hate is a strong word,  
__But I really, really, really, don't like you. _– "Hate is a strong word" by **The Plain White T's**

Julie and Charlie sat contently on the couch in the apartment kissing gently.

"Do you still want to go to the movies tonight?" She whispered, he shook his head and kissed her again. She giggled, "So what do you want to do?"

"Some more of this would be nice," He smiled and kissed her. She smiled.

"I'm sure it would be," She said softly. "I just don't want to rush anything."

"Julie, we're kissing," He laughed.

"You know what I mean," She said. He nodded and pulled back, "That didn't mean that I wanted you to stop," She pouted. He kissed her hard. She whimpered lightly.

"Why did we never do this before?" He asked. She shrugged and kissed him again.

"This is fun," She giggled.

"Yeah it is," He laughed. They kissed each other again a few times. He pushed her gently underneath him. She laughed as he kissed down her neck. "What is it?"

"Tickles," She said.

"What?" He smirked, "This?" He lifted her shirt and raspberried on her stomach, she laughed. Then he started to kiss the soft skin on her stomach gently, she moaned as he lingered between her belly button and the top of her jeans.

"Charlie," She whimpered, "Stop, please."

"You don't like it?" He murmured moving up.

"No," She said, "I mean, yes, I do, a little too much." He smiled. "We can't" He kissed her, "Rush this."

"I know," He said, "I'm sorry," He kissed her again, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I think I'll manage," She said.

"Thank God," He laughed.

"Charlie, honey," Casey walked in, "I cheated and got Chinese." They looked over. "Hi Julie."

"Hey Ms. Conway," She said awkwardly as she sat up and pulled her shirt down.

"Mom, um," Charlie said, "Julie and me, we uh,"

"I can put two and two together kid," She nodded, "Do you want to stay for dinner sweetie?"

"You know," Julie blushed, "I um, should go do my homework." She stood up, "Thank you, though, um bye Charlie, I'll see you tomorrow at school." She walked out, still blushing.

"Just friends huh?" Casey said.

"It just sort of happened," Charlie said.

"Just try to keep you clothes on," Casey said, "OK?"

"OK," He nodded. "So Chinese?"

"Yes," She said, "Chinese."

* * *

"Hey Gaffney," Scooter said as she walked towards her dorm. Of course, now her good day had to be ruined. 

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"I was looking for you," He shrugged, "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" She crossed her arms.

"Us," He said, "I miss you. I screwed up," She laughed. "What's funny?"

"You're about 24 hours too late," She said.

"Conway," He looked down. She nodded. "If I'd talked to you yesterday?"

"I doubt it'd be different," She admitted. He nodded, "Besides you have your new little skank."

"Her name's Katelyn," He said, "She's sweet."

"I'm sure she is," She nodded, "I should go."

"So," He said as she walked away, "You gonna let him nail you? Let him take advantage of all that hard work I did."

"Excuse me?" She turned around.

"You know," He shrugged, "I spent almost a year breaking you down, or building you up, if you're a glass half full person."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." She said.

"When I met you," He moved close to her, "You had like no self esteem, you were just this insecure sweet little tomboy, afraid to be touched," He slid his hand over her face. "And now look at you."

"Fuck off," She said, "If you really think that that's what went on between us, you need serious therapy."

"What do you think it was?" He shrugged.

"I think you were my first real boyfriend," She said, "And until five minutes ago, I thought it was really special but apparently to you, it was just another potential conquest."

"Should have known right away," He shouted after her, "Conway's not going to put up with you being a prude either."

* * *

The next day at lunch Julie sat across from Charlie and pushed her food around her plate. Charlie looked at her. 

"Hey what's with you?" Charlie asked, "You've been quiet all day."

"Do you think I'm a prude?" She said. He looked at her.

"What?" He said. "Where did that come from?"

"Scooter," She shrugged. He nodded and leaned across the table and kissed her. "Charlie," She whispered.

"He's just mad that he screwed up and let you go," He smiled, "And now I've got you and he's jealous." She smiled.

"You didn't answer the question," She said softly.

"No," He said, "You're not a prude. You're beautiful, and sexy, and amazing, and smart, and," She kissed him softly.

"OK," She said, "I have to go, I have a lab period next, so short lunch."

"My girlfriend the brainiac," He laughed. "Love you."

"Love you too," She smiled and kissed him. She walked down the hallway and looked down as she heard giggling. It was Katelyn and Scooter, she was trying not to draw attention to herself but he saw her walking past. He smirked at her and nuzzled Katelyn's neck, and she giggled happily. Julie stomped off indignantly He was such a jerk! "Skank," She mumbled to herself as she walked away. What was she thinking? Being jealous of Scooter and his new slut of a girlfriend? She was with Charlie, and maybe had only been a few days, but it had been an amazing few days. But that didn't change that fact that a part of her was still crushed because her boyfriend had broken up with her because she wouldn't sleep with him.

* * *

Later that day Julie stood at her locker changing her books when Katelyn walked over. Julie looked at her. 

"You're Julie right?" Katelyn said. Julie nodded. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Um, no," Julie said quietly, "I guess not."

"You went with Scooter last year right?" Katelyn swallowed. Julie nodded. "When you two were, you know, close, could he ever just like, not do it?" Julie looked at her.

"What?" She said trying to stifle a giggle.

"It's just this weekend," Katelyn said blushing, "We were about to, you know," She said, shaking her head, "And he couldn't, it didn't work. And I was just wondering what you did to make it work, because I tried everything I could think of."

"Honestly," Julie said, unable to contain the wide grin on her face, "We never really got there, so I can't help you," Katelyn nodded, "But thank you, you just made my day." She closed her locker and skipped off. That might have been the nicest bit of information she had ever received. She found Charlie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He laughed.

"Just being you," She smiled, "Ready for practice?"

"Yeah," He nodded, thrown off, "Absolutely. Your mood has changed substantially, anything I should know about?"

"Nope," She shook her head, "Just a minute of regret quite quickly burst by the funniest thing I've heard in a long time."

"I appreciate a good laugh," He said, putting his arm around his shoulder as they walked, she smiled and whispered in his ear. "Now, that is funny, really funny."

"I know," She squeaked.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	8. Halloween

**Author's Note: Yay for new chapters! And I greatly appreciate all of the reviewing! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_  
_

* * *

_In the real world Halloween is when little kids get dressed up and go door to door begging for candy. In girl world it's the one night a year when a girl can dress like a total slut and none of the other girls can say anything about it. The really hardcore girls just wear some kind of lingerie with animal ears_ – Cady Heron **Mean Girls**

Julie sighed, going through the racks in a costume shop with Connie. Back home in Maine, Halloween had been trick or treating and then scary movies with her friends. Last year it had been a quick stop at a party where Scooter ended up hanging out with his friends and then she went back to the dorm and watched Rocky Horror with the Ducks. This year, all the Ducks were going to a party, which meant she needed a costume. She'd never really done the whole sexy thing on Halloween preferring to just throw on pajamas, put her hair in pigtails and say she was a baby. This year though, she had every intention of showing up to this party half dressed. Mostly for Charlie, he was so respectful of her whole tomboy not ready for much sexually thing, she figured he deserved a night of getting to see, well, everything.

"Playboy Bunny?" Connie said, handing her a costume, "It's a classic."

"It's not really me," Julie scrunched her nose.

"That's the point," Connie nodded, "It's a costume, it's not _supposed_ to be you." Julie nodded. "Fine," She said, hanging it back up.

"What about a witch," Julie said, picking up a black dress. It was short, sparkly, and actually very cute. Connie shook her head. She sighed and put it down. "I could do Catwoman."

"And everyone in school isn't expecting you to show up like that," Connie said.

"Good point," Julie sighed. "God, I suck at this."

"So don't wear a sexy costume," Connie said, "There's no rule saying you have to. Ooh, french maid!" She said distracted.

"I'm not dressing up as a maid," Julie shook her head.

"This is for me," Connie smiled, "I'll look adorable in this." Julie laughed and her hand rested on a red dress. She smiled. Now talk about banishing her good girl image, a devil, a sexy, tight red dressed devil.

* * *

"This was a bad idea," Julie said, standing at the party waiting to meet Charlie. Connie looked at her and sighed.

"It was not," Connie said, "You look amazing." Julie nodded, the small sequined devil horn headband she had on holding her hair back. The red dress was skin tight, and the red fishnets she was wearing felt like they were cutting off her circulation. "Guy!" Connie giggled and ran over to him. Now she was alone and felt like an idiot.

"No way," Charlie said, she turned around and laughed, he was wearing his jersey. "That is not my girlfriend."

"Not for long," She walked over and whacked him in the chest, "I can't believe you wimped out!"

"I thought you were going to," He laughed and kissed her. "You look incredible, wow, I can't even begin to,"

"I'm glad you like it," She said.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks," He smiled, "You stay put." He kissed her again.

"OK," She smiled.

"See if you'd done this last year," She heard a greasy voice from behind her, "Things might have worked out." She turned and looked at Scooter.

"Not like you'd have been able to get it up anyway," She said, his eyes bulged.

"You can put a costume on," He hissed, "You're still a frigid little prude, and everyone knows it." He walked away. A guy walked past with a tray of shots.

"Can I get one of those?" Julie said.

"Sure thing baby," He winked at her and she grabbed one and downed it. "Hey, take your time." She glared at him and took another one. "Or don't, your call." He walked away.

* * *

A few hours and many drinks later Julie took Charlie's hand and lead him upstairs to an empty bedroom. There were always rooms like that at parties like this one.

"Julie," Charlie said, as she pulled him close and kissed him. She ran her hands over his neck and pressed herself into him. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Guess," She whispered in his ear and pulled them down onto the bed.

"Oh," He nodded, "Really?" She nodded and slid his shirt over his head. "I didn't expect," She kissed him again, cutting him off.

"I'm tired of being good," She smiled, "I've been the good girl for so long. Let's be bad Charlie,"

"You look bad in that costume," He whispered and kissed her, she smirked, "Naughty," He kissed her, "Incredibly sexy."

"That was the point," She licked her lips, he pushed her under him. "I wore it for you."

"I appreciate it," He slid his hand up her back and found the zipper, "You're sure you want it to be like this?"

"I'm sure I want it to be with you," She said, "The other stuff doesn't matter." He undid the zipper. "I love you." She said breathlessly. He couldn't say anything, he was so busy kissing her whole body.

"Bad girls don't tell boys they love them right before sex," He nuzzled her.

"Old habits die hard," She muttered, she stopped him right before he kissed her, and looked around bewildered.

"Julie?" He said, "I don't like that look on your face. How much did you drink?"

"Just a little," She swallowed, "I think I need air." She stood up ran down stairs and outside Charlie followed as she leaned over and threw up, he held her hair back.

"Oh Cat," He sighed, "What am I supposed to do with you?"

* * *

Julie woke up the next morning and looked around, she was on the Conway's couch, which was unusual. Especially since she was still in her Halloween costume.

"Morning," Charlie said from the kitchen. She looked at him. "You OK?"

"Why am I at you house?" She asked.

"Because you couldn't go back to school," He shook his head and sat down next to her. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Scooter told me I could wear slutty clothes but I'd always be a prude," She said, "Then I started doing shots, after that blank."

"Scooter," Charlie mumbled, "Why do you let him get to you?"

"I don't know," She said, "He just pushes my buttons."

"We're together," He said, "Why isn't it enough for you?"

"Whoa," She said, "I get upset once and suddenly our whole relationship is in peril?"

"You tried to sleep with me," He said. She looked at him. "Last night, you were drunk, you took me upstairs, and we were really close and then you threw up."

"You were going to have sex with me while I was drunk enough to throw up?" She said, "Charlie!"

"I didn't know you were that drunk," He sighed. "And I wasn't in great shape either."

"If I wasn't that drunk why would I have even," She said, "You really thought I would lose my virginity upstairs at a party?"

"You were pretty insistent," Charlie said. She stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Back to school," She said, "I'll talk to you later I need to think."

* * *

**Review it please!**


	9. Walk On

**Author's Note: Last Chapter, I know sad, but I really feel like the story's run its course...I really loved writing it, and I hope you guys liked reading it. The quote that starts this one is from the same source as the title of the story, the same song. I did that on purpose. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I really really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, or the song, if I owned the song, then I'd be Bono, and therefore the coolest human currently living. I am not the coolest human currently living, therefor I am not Bono...which is unfortunate!**

* * *

_And love is not the easy thing  
The only baggage you can bring...  
And love is not the easy thing...  
The only baggage you can bring  
Is all that you can't leave behind_

- "Walk On" by **U2**

That Monday Julie walked into homeroom and sat down. She was still about as angry as she could get about the events of the weekend. Charlie looked at her and sighed. The past twenty four hours has thoroughly confused him. He'd had to deal with three separate Julies, the one who he'd fallen for, whoever that girl in the bedroom Saturday night had been, and the one who'd stomped indignantly out of his living room. It was really frustrating and he was down to his last nerve. He moved and sat down next to her.

"I thought you were going to call me," He said.

"I got busy," She said going into her bag, "Sorry."

"Julie," He said, "You can't just freeze me out."

"I'm not freezing you out," She said, "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Is everything OK?" He asked.

"Everything is fine Charlie," She said.

"You're acting weird." He said. She glared at him. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"Why would I be mad?" She asked, "Oh right that whole trying to have sex with me while I was drunk thing."

"Julie, you threw yourself at me," He said, "What was I supposed to do say no?"

"That is what I'm mad about," She hissed, "You could at least apologize."

"I didn't do anything wrong," He insisted.

"How can you say that?" She said.

"Because its true," He said. "Nothing happened, no harm no foul."

"You're an asshole," She stood up and walked out when the bell rang. He groaned and followed after her.

"Julie," He said, "What is this actually about?"

"I thought you were different," She said, "But you're not are you?"

"Different then who?" He said.

"You know who!" She sighed, "Look, I have to go, I have to get to English class, and unless you transferred into AP, which I highly doubt,"

"Whatever," He said, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Fine," She walked away.

"Trouble in paradise?" Linda said as she walked past. Julie stopped at looked at her. "He's stubborn."

"This isn't any of your business," Julie said. Linda nodded.

"You're right," Linda said, "I don't have to put up with Charlie's little temper tantrums anymore, that's a nice little blessing in disguise."

"He didn't have a temper tantrum," Julie said, "I did." Linda laughed. "I don't know why I'm talking to you about this."

"Because I know first hand," Linda smirked. Julie sighed. "Look, did you really think that you two would last? You both came into this with like massive amounts of emotional baggage. It was bound to catch up with you eventually. Did you do the reading?" Julie just stared at her blankly.

* * *

"I know that look," Scooter laughed seeing Charlie walk past. Charlie glared at him. "She shut you down for the first time huh?"

"It wasn't like that," Charlie shook his head, "She was drunk."

"Wow," Scooter nodded, "Yeah, when Julie gets drunk, she gets like really drunk, watch out for that."

"I don't like you," Charlie shook his head, "I'm not going to have this conversation with you."

"'I want it to be with you, I don't care about anything else,'" Scooter said as Charlie started walking, he turned, "That's what she said right?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "How did you,"

"Junior prom last year," He shrugged. "Then she threw up on my shoes. The next day she was really mad at me, I didn't really get why." Charlie stared at him. "I should get to class, see you around man." He walked away. Charlie looked down.

* * *

That afternoon after classes Julie and Charlie ran towards each other, they both started talking and then laughed and took a breath.

"You go first," Charlie said. She smiled.

"OK, so I talked to Linda," She said, he looked at her, "I know. Anyway she was spouting all this crap about how she knew our relationship wasn't going to work because we both had too much baggage, and as much as I hated admitting it, she was totally right, because I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at Scooter for making me assume that you were anything like him, so I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry," He said, "Because I talked to Scooter," She looked at him, "I know," He rolled his eyes, "And I did the same thing he always did to you, and I didn't even realize it, and I don't want you to think I'm just trying to have sex with you, because that's so not what's going on here," He sighed, "I mean, I'm not going to apologize for wanting to have sex with you,"

"Yeah I hope not," She giggled.

"Anyway," He said, "I have my baggage too, Cat. I mean, believe me, getting cheated on, not fun. And kind of emotionally scarring, so when you were talking about how Scooter upset you on Saturday, all I could think was, 'She still wants him, and she's going back to him, and it's going to happen again.' And then when I talked to him, I realized,"

"He's a dick?" Julie smiled. He could see the twinkle in her eye, telling him that this was all almost over.

"Exactly," He sighed. "I'm so glad you get this. Anyway, I'm sorry."

"So we're OK?" She said taking her hands.

"Yeah," He laughed, and kissed her. "We're great. And the baggage?"

"I think I've let the baggage go," She smiled, "You?"

"Definitely," He nodded, "Definitely letting go of the baggage."

"Good," She said and kissed him.

"Did you really throw up on him at his junior prom?" Charlie grimaced.

"He told you that story?" She groaned. He nodded. "Yes. I obviously love you a lot more, because I didn't throw up on you."

"Thank you so much for that reassurance." He smiled and they started walking, he slipped his hand gently into hers. She smiled.

"Charlie," She said softly.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"I love you," She whispered almost inaudibly.

"I love you too Julie," He said and leaned down to kiss her gently, only for a second then they just kept walking.

**The End**

* * *

**I know, its fluffy, but did you read the rest of the story, I mean, come on! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
